The Revenge of Past Souls
by Sparrow Brown
Summary: The souls of the deceased brides still linger in the Sakamaki household. They wait for the day to get their revenge and save another poor soul from becoming just like them. As Kanato steals Yui's life away from her in the room filled with wax figurines the souls put their plan into action.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Summary: The souls of the deceased brides still linger in the Sakamaki household. They wait for the day to get their revenge and save another poor soul from becoming just like them. As Kanato steals Yui's life away from her in the room filled with wax figurines the souls put their plan into action.

The Revenge of Past Souls

Prologue

Wax figurines with soulless glass eyes were all that Yui and Kanato believed were in the cool room that the kept the wax figures from melting. In truth however, the room did bare souls. It held souls of those who had once been brides themselves, the offerings given to the Sakamaki family. The souls had stayed in the room waiting for their chance to change the fate of the next bride.

As Kanato's deathly pale fingers crept around Yui's neck, Kanato's hold on her tightened, taking away the air Yui needed to survive. This was when the souls acted. They combined what was left of their energy that still lingered there on the earth. They spirits danced around Kanato and Yui.

Yui's eyes started to close and she felt incredibly light headed. She was becoming far too weak due to the lack of oxygen. Her fingers were slipping away from where she was trying to peel Kanato's off. Her legs felt shaky and she knew that soon they would buckle underneath her. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Is this really how it ends?" Yui thought to herself.

Kanato's grip slackened.

Yui opened her pink eyes. There was barely any relief for her now that Kanato's fingers were gone, but their absence was greatly appreciated. She tried to breath in deeply ready to supply her body with oxygen once more, but she could only cough out and inhale small, sharp little bursts of air.

Black spots danced in fort of Yui's eyes and through the sound of her blood rushing through her ears Yui heard a loud thump. Yui closed her eyes. She felt so exhausted, so very tired. Swaying on her feet Yui slowly lowered herself to the hard stone floor. Sleep over came her and her breathing righted itself.

Done with their deed the souls of the past brides were then released. No longer did they have the energy or the need to stay bonded to the living world.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Summary: The souls of the deceased brides still linger in the Sakamaki household. They wait for the day to get their revenge and save another poor soul from becoming just like them. As Kanato steals Yui's life away from her in the room filled with wax figurines the souls put their plan into action.

The Revenge of Past Souls

Ayato walked through the manor in search of his brother Kanato. He hadn't really wanted to find Kanato, but his older brother Reiji had asked him to find Kanato for him. That was how Ayato found himself standing in front of the doors that led into the room that held the wax figures that were once brides. This room after all was the next best place to look for Kanato when one couldn't find him in his room.

He opened the door to the room and stepped in. The wax figures of the women were eerie to look at. Each one had colorful painted lips, their waxy skin a pale white. They all were dressed in wedding dresses, their hair was styled and some were adorned with veils and crowns. Elegant jewelry made from expensive metals and precious gems hung from around their long smooth necks and on their fingers and wrists. The glass eyes inside their heads stared out unseeing.

The room smelt old and musty with a flowery scent that hung in the air. Kanato often changed out the dying bouquets of flowers that the wax figures held for fresh newly blooming flowers. Kanato always took good care of motionless soulless objects. He probably knew each of the brides' names too; perhaps he even knew their cause of death as well.

"Oi, Kanato are you in here?" Ayato called into the room.

"Kanato," Ayato said again as something strange caught his eye.

Ayato stopped walking and looked at the fallen forms of Yui and Kanato. Both appeared to be asleep.

"Kanato," Ayato said again while walking up to Kanato's side.

"Oi, Kanato wake up." Ayato said as he prodded his purple haired brother with his shoed foot.

"Kanato," Ayato drawled out.

Ayato sighed. Kanato still would not wake up.

"Kanato wake up." Ayato dug his foot into Kanato's side watching as Kanato's eyes opened from the pressure.

Kanato breathed out heavily as he brought himself into a sitting position. A pair of unfocused purple eyes stared up at Ayato, confusion clearly showed in them.

"Ayato?" Kanato asked him. Kanato's voice was groggy and he still sounded half asleep.

Ayato broadly met Kanato's confused eyes; he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and then looked around the room disinterestedly. "Reiji wants to talk to you," Ayato said to him.

"Reij-," Kanato began to say.

"Yeah," Ayato cut him off. "Reiji wants to see you. You should hurry up. You know how he gets."

Kanato rose to his feet. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "O-okay," he said and then sleepily walked out of the room.

Ayato watched Kanato leave out of the corner of his eye. That exchange had felt a little weird. Kanato had seemed a little too complying. And what was Kanato doing sleeping on the floor? Whenever he was in this room he usually stared at the wax figurines and quietly held a one person conversation with them.

Yui let out deep content sigh and Ayato looked down at the human girl. She was still fast could see her eyes flicker under her eyelids as she dreamed. Her blonde hair was spread out around her head and her long neck was tilted funny.

Bending down to be at her level, Ayato gently poked one of Yui's cheeks. She did not move or make a sound. Ayato then started to bring his mouth to her neck only to stop.

"It woundn't be very much fun," he thought. If he took her blood when she was sleeping so deeply, besides he didn't feel very thirsty anyways.

Ayato stood back up glanced at Yui one last time before he walked out of the room. He should have carried her to her room he realized as he exited, but he really did not feel like doing so. Besides there wasn't any real harm of leaving her in the room filled with wax dolls for company. Yui would most likely wake up soon enough.

-

Kanato entered Reiji's laboratory. Reiji stood by a window, his gloved hands clasped behind his back as he stared out at the grounds below. Kanato shuffled in rather hesitantly. He looked over at the thriving green plants for a moment and then he turned his gaze over to Reiji.

"Ayato said you wanted to speak with me," Kanato said when Reiji didn't speak.

"Ah, yes," Reiji said as he turned around to face Kanato.

"What's the matter?" Reiji asked, his tone was even and did not hold an ounce of worry as he looked at Kanato who had wrapped a hand around his own neck. Kanato's brows met in the middle with evident confusion.

Reiji also noted that the younger vampire's beloved stuffed animal named Teddy, was oddly missing. Kanato went everywhere with that toy, be it a public outing or staying inside the manor. He rarely let his precious Teddy out of his sight.

"M-My voice," Kanato said as his eyes took on a look of panic.

"Your voice," Reiji said.

"Yes, I-" Kanato stopped short.

Reiji followed his gaze, staring at an empty glass beaker.

Kanato approached the beaker with utter fascination on his face. He picked the beaker up and twisted his head from the left to right, looking at his bended refection in the glass. Reaching one pale hand up to his face Kanato patted at his cheek and then pulled a lock of purple hair.

"Kanato," Reiji began to say feeling annoyed by Kanato's behavior.

"This isn't me," Kanato whispered.

"This isn't me," he said again looking at Reiji with shocked filled eyes.

"This isn't me. This is... This is Kanato, but not me."

-

Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too ooc. I can't help but think the ending is a little questionable...hmm.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Summary: The souls of the deceased brides still linger in the Sakamaki household. They wait for the day to get their revenge and save another poor soul from becoming just like them. As Kanato steals Yui's life away from her in the room filled with wax figurines the souls put their plan into action.

The Revenge of Past Souls

Pink eyes fluttered opened as their owner groaned in pain. Yui rubbed at her forehead in an attempt to ward off the headache that blossomed inside her head. Slowly she lifted herself up from the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling incredibly cold. Coughs raked her frame and she reached out for the wall behind her to keep herself steady.

Breathing heavily she gazed down to the floor.

"Teddy!" She cried out with shock.

The fuzzy brown Teddy Bear, laid on the floor. Its face to the stone floor and its plush limbs spread out. Yui pushed off the wall and picked up the stuffed animal. She brought Teddy to her chest giving the toy a hug.

"I'm sorry Teddy," Yui said to the stuffed animal as she buried her nose in its soft short fur.

Sighing Yui looked at her surroundings. The wax made brides stood lifeless as ever. Yui tilted her head to the side, her face was blank, but she was filled with a slight bit of wonderment. Why had she fallen asleep here? Why had she even fallen asleep?

"Hey Teddy, I'm tired of being in here." Yui said as she began to walk down the aisle. She held Teddy close to her. The room felt unusually cold.

Something was tickling her neck. Yui reached up ready to scratch at the annoying tickle. Her hand brushed through hair and that was when she froze in place. This hair was a little longer than shoulder length, she realized. She brought her hand to her face a lock of hair curled between her fingers, blonde. The hair was a few shades away from being white. Yui's eyes narrowed.

Yui walked as fast as her legs could carry her. Soon she began to run, but the speed still didn't feel fast enough to her. She felt like she was moving at a snail's pace. Her lungs began to burn and she found herself gasping for breath. Grasping the clothing over her beating heart, with her hand to somehow help with the pain that had bloomed in her chest from over-exerting herself.

Her eyes widened.

Beating heart.

Her heart should not be beating. She raised her hand up to her face. Her hand was smaller than she remembered more dainty with healthy pink nails. Her nails had never been pink. They had always shown a faint purple color due to the lack of oxygen circulation in her body.

Looking down she saw a black skirt, white ruffles underneath it. It was a skirt that belonged to the female version of the school uniform. She lifted one of her legs, the complexion of the skin was pale but the skin was certainly tanner than her own white almost ashen skin tone.

Her hand once more went to her chest where she felt the slight rise of breasts. Suddenly her hold on Teddy tightened. Yui stared down at her shoes feeling lost as questions flooded her mind.

"Is this a prank?" She thought at first.

"Some kind of odd dream?" She thought next as she continued to squeeze Teddy in confusion.

Yui knew she should not be wearing a skirt. She knew she did not have breasts. She knew that she shouldn't feel so helplessly human. She knew that she was not a she. All she knew was that she was not Yui.

So that begged the questions why was she Yui? Why was she a she?

A tear rolled down one of her cheeks and in frustration rubbed at her tear filled eyes. She sniffled and chocked out a sob. Her confusion had led her to tears and Yui couldn't help but cry in the middle of the hallway.

Yui sniffled and rubbed at her runny nose as her eyes slowly sharpened into a glare. Anger began to swell inside her as confusion died away.

"Yui," she growled out.

Her distention changed from before and she swiveled around on her heel to take herself to Yui's room.

"Yui," she called when she stomped through door leading into a very pink decorated room.

"Hello-" Raito began to say before he was cut off by Yui asking, "Where is Yui?"

Raito stood up from his position on the bed and walked closer towards the human girl. Anger seemed to radiate from her as she breathed in and out heavily. Raito's eyes flicked down to her arms. She was holding something in her arms. A something that seemed very familiar...

"Now now Little Bitch. You shouldn't take things that aren't yours." He said when he realized she held Kanato's Teddy in her arms.

Raito made a grab for Teddy, only to have Yui side step him as she asked again, "Where is Yui?"

Raito sighed, "Little Bitch is Little Bitch. See," he said as he led her over to her vanity.

She took in her reflection. Seeing the blond hair, the pink eyes and long lash, the small pink lips, and the lack of shadows under her eyes. She breathed in deeply feeling herself getting angrier.

"Where is Yui?" she asked again.

"I just said Little Bitch is-"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed as she stood up knocking Raito away.

"I'm not Yui!" She continued, watching as Raito rubbed at his chin and opened his mouth to say something to her.

"Who are you then? If you're not Little Bitch then who are you?" Raito asked the blond.

"I'm Kanato," She said.

There was a pause of silence.

"...Hahaha," Raito laughed.

"You're Kanato?" Raito questioned her watching as Yui's rage suddenly dropped and a look of indifference came to her face.

"Yes," she replied.

Raito smirked, "Now now Little Bitch. Let's stop with these silly games and – Little Bitch?"

Yui had turned her back on him and had started to walk towards the door.

"Little Bitch where do you think you're going?" Raito asked as he appeared in front of her blocking her from exiting the room.

"To find Yui," she said.

"Little Bitch," Raito shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not Yui," she said to him and then sniffled as if she was about to cry, "Why can't you see it's me, Kanato. Can't you recognize your own brother?"

Raito looked down at her. He lowered his head down to gaze into Yui's eyes in an attempt to humor the human.

"All I see is-" Raito stopped short.

Yui's eyes were often filled with concern for herself and for others too. Her eyes would show fear, happiness, and confusion. And sometimes she would get a fierce look of rebellion in them. She was the type to wear her emotions on her sleeve more often than not. The emotion that played in her eyes now, however, was different. Her upper eye lids slanted down slightly giving her eyes a harsher look as she sent a displeased glare at Raito.

Raito blinked for a moment. He may be a vampire, but something like this really did seem impossible.

"Kanato," Raito whispered in puzzlement.

A smirk formed on Yui's face pleased that she had finally gotten her way.

"Yes, I'm Kanato. Now where is Yui?" Kanato asked.

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. :)  
I hope this chapter helped clear up some of the confusion from the early chapters, but just in case... Yui and Kanato have switched bodies.  
-Sparrow Brown


End file.
